


Meaningful Little Kisses

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Kisses, Look a happy BruTim!, M/M, Sweet, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Bruce does his best to show his affection to Tim.. Tim gets used to it.





	Meaningful Little Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 2014.

It had been a long and arduous few months but finally he’d done it. After graphs, long awkward conversations, and more, Tim had finally gotten it through Bruce’s thick skull that he returned the romantic feelings and would totally be down for trying a relationship.

God, that man was stubborn.

But of all the things Tim had expected, this had not been it. Not at all.

_

Tim walks down the halls of the manor, heading to his room to do a bit of work, when he sees Bruce. Tim gives a shy smile as they’re about to pass each other but it’s suddenly covered up by another pair of lips.

This act of Bruce giving him little kisses randomly becomes a trend.

They’ll pass each other in the hall and Bruce’s large hand will cup his shoulder as he gives the smaller man a kiss.

In the morning, Tim will be eating breakfast and Bruce will come in for coffee but won’t leave before he’s gotten a few more kisses.

After patrol when they’re in the cave, Bruce will pull off the cowl and give Tim a deep, sleepy kiss.

When Tim lounges around the house, Bruce will often join him. He’ll sit next to Tim at first but soon enough Tim will find himself in Bruce’s lap being cuddled and nuzzled. With the kisses occasionally getting a bit more… heated. But unfortunately, it never goes much farther.

Tim indulges him in the beginning, but really comes to enjoy each stolen kiss.

_

The first one to see them (aside from Alfred who knew from the beginning) is, kind of unsurprisingly, Damian. But it’s probably the worst thing ever.

Tim and Damian are sitting down eating and bickering over their breakfast when Bruce comes in. The man gathers his coffee mug and plate of food from Alfred and goes over to the table.

Instinctively – he’d gotten used to it so fast, it’s almost embarrassing – he tilts his head up to accept the peck Bruce gives him before sitting down.

Things go quiet and suddenly Tim remembers Damian’s existance.

“ _What_? What was  _that_?! Father!” Damian jolts up from his chair, hands on the table.

Bruce looks up at the boy blearily, “What is it, Damian?”

Tim hangs his head over his cereal bowl, trying to hide his blush with his hair.

“You just-!” Damian gestures with one arm at Tim, “Why are you kissing  _Drake_?!”

Bruce frowns, “Sit down, Damian. Tim and I are in a relationship.”

Damian’s face flushes in, presumably, anger, “A  _relationship_? With  _Drake_?”

“Yes, Damian. If you don’t want to accept it, fine,” Bruce glares and Damian slowly sits down, “But you will leave Tim alone. And if you feel the need to complain, do it elsewhere. I will not put up with you antagonizing Tim.”

“But-“ Damian grinds his teeth. “Tt.” He looks down and resumes eating his breakfast.

Tim sighs quietly, wondering if that will actually hold the brat off. But his thoughts are blown away when Bruce reaches and grabs one of his hands, pulling it into view and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles.

Oh. Tim can feel his face heat up almost instantly. Damn this man and his romanticism.

_

Dick finds out next.

By walking into the cave in the middle of one of Tim and Bruce’s after-patrol make out sessions.

Tim hadn’t noticed the man, but he’s pretty sure Bruce did but didn’t care to stop. So Tim only notices when they finally pull apart.

He’s in Bruce’s lap, looks thoroughly kissed, and Dick is staring at them in shock.

“Bruce!” Tim hisses, “Did you know he was there?”

Bruce shrugs and allows Tim to stand and straighten his outfit.

“Um… So I’ve obviously missed something,” Dick says, shifting awkwardly.

“Yeah…” Tim tugs on his tunic nervously. “Um.”

Bruce tugs Tim back towards him until the young man is standing between his legs, large arms wrapped loosely around slim hips. “We’re trying it out,” He says, his thumb pressing against a knot in Tim’s thigh.

“Ah,” Dick nods. “Well, alright. Does anyone else know or are you keeping this a secret?”

“Well, Alfred knows, of course. And Damian kinda found out recently.” Tim tugs on Bruce’s wrist, embarrassed.

Dick chuckles, “I just imagine how that happened. But maybe you should tell the others? Before they, you know,” he wiggles his eyebrows, “walk in on something a bit more  _interesting_.”

“Dick!”

_

They did end up telling everyone else - mostly due to Tim really not wanting anyone else to find out by interrupting a “moment.”

Cass had stared at them like they were dumb. Which was really not something Tim wanted to think about, to be perfectly honest.

Jason had burst out laughing and said some things that don’t bear repeating but left even Bruce blushing for a little while afterwards.

Steph’s reaction had been similar to Jason’s but a bit less perverted.

_

During one of their cuddles, Tim finally manages to ask.

“Bruce, are you usually so affectionate with your lovers?”

Said man hums, adjusting the both of them until he’s practically covering Tim. ”To an extent.”

After a few minutes of silence, Tim pouts, “Elaborate?”

“For a long while, I never even dreamed of you ever truly reciprocating my feelings. You’re young, Tim. There are so many others who are, perhaps, better suited to you. Someone younger, more capable, less broken, and well…” Bruce trails off. Tim takes one of the hands wrapped around him and folds their hands together.

“I’m stunned every day that I spend with you as your…” He smiles softly, “As your lover.”

This time, Tim is the one to initiate the kiss.


End file.
